Dangerous Love
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: L's keeping something from the others and Light's going to find out no matter what. But when he finds out the truth, will he regret it? LxLight  Moved here from my old account.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of my old stories that was in one of my old accounts, so I decided to move it here to my newest account. Well, the one I've been using a lot lately at least, in case I want to update or re-write or whatever.

**_Chapter One_**

Every month on a specific date, the 27th, L always seemed to vanish then. He wouldn't show up to work on the case, his laptop remaining in the same spot it had been left the night before. That day was one of the days Light was free from the chain that hooked him to the raven haired detective. But that's what worried him a bit, Kira or not. What was L doing those days each month? He needed to know. Was he getting laid? As he thought about this specific thought he rolled his eyes in disgust; there was no way L was fucking some girl.

Today was the 26th, day before L's vanishing act. He looked over at L and noted that L had more sweet tasting delights than usual. He seemed to be eating at a quicker pace, as if hurried/rushed.

"You alright L?" Light asked. The eating ceased and L looked over and gave a nod.

"I am fine Light-kun." The raven stated and turned back to his computer and eating. It frustrated Light to no end to be brushed off like that so easily as if nothing.

"I know you're lying L." Light pestered irritating the older detective, but he did not let it show.

"I am telling the truth Yagami-kun. This is normal for me, it may not be for you, but to me it is. I am fine, so please let me be." L said and anger flickered in Light's eyes but it quickly vanished as if it had not happened.

"Fine." Light hissed out.

The two stayed silent for the rest of the day other than answering questions from the other members of the task force. As the sun slowly set, the moon evidently slowly rising to the darkening sky, L stood to leave as he always did, to go to the room.

"Are you leaving again?" Light asked as he followed the detective. It was about the same time that the raven haired detective would leave to vanish the day after. At the question, L looked over his shoulder to stare into Light's eyes and gave a small nod as his reply.

"Yes Light-kun, I must go now. It is very urgent." L said as they kept walking, Light slightly behind the other male. Light knew the procedures. Before it got completely dark, L would leave Light by himself in the room, door locked and a 20 foot chain replacing the short one for that night. The next day Watari would come to free him and he would be free for that single day.

As Light followed the detective he felt a sudden chill run up his spine as the night approached dreadfully fast. L's heart was pounding with worry and his pace hurried. They arrived at the room in a matter of seconds and L worked at the speed of light. The second Light was freed from one cuff; he was chained to the other which was now being chained to the bed.

"Have a good night Light-kun." L said curtly before hurrying out the door and closing it leaving Light standing there, blinking for the first time since he had entered the room.

'Well…another month to wait and try to figure things out…about this little spectacle.' Light thought with a sigh. He walked over to the bed and plopped down, starring at the ceiling. His eyes became heavy and soon Light was sleeping soundly.

As Light slept, at a higher floor from him, sat a figure clenching their chest panting, eyes dilating in a cold dark locked room, chains covered the steel door. No window for light to shine through, just never ending darkness.

Light woke to the sunlight streaming through the cracks of the curtain. He gave a small yawn as he sat up straight and groggily scanned the room. When he noticed he was alone, unchained, and very late, Light stood up abruptly, ran oto take a five minute shower, dressed, and ran to the investigation room to find absolutely no one.

"What the…?" He wondered out loud searching the empty room. Then, there at his desk, was a white piece of paper. He walked over and read the white intruding sheet. His eyes bugged out as he read.

_Dear Yagami Light_

_You, as well as the rest of the team will have a day off_

_Today; L's orders. I was told to tell you right away but_

_as you know, you were asleep, so I did not want to wake_

_you._

_Watari_

'Great, I rushed for nothing…Why couldn't he have left this at the side of my bed?' Light wondered with an irritated sigh. 'Might as well wonder the building.' He thought to himself. He begun at the lowest floor he was allowed to go as to not arouse any more suspicion by L.

Everything there was normal, as well as the second, the third, the fourth, and every other floor. But he noted, that as he got higher up in the building-save for their usual floor- it got colder. It was hardly noticeable, but to him, someone whose skin was delicate to weather such as himself, it was very noticeable.

'Is it me, or are the floors getting spookier?' Light wondered as he looked at the 38th floor. There were steel doors, not to strong, but steel nonetheless. Just a few chains hanged near the door waiting to be used. 'Does L keep prisoners here?' He thought curiously, but shook his head to vanish those thoughts.

As he walked he heard some noises. He stopped in his tracks to hear them better. There were whispers, people were talking. He looked around and found nothing, but heard someone snort in amusement. He decided that maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, and begun his walking once again.

"What is he doing up here?" The person asked as their eyes narrowed at the figure walking through the private halls.

"Hm? I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" The other said

"Can you stop with that!" The first one snatched the annoying device from the others grasp. "Let's just hurry up and go up, we can't stay down here with that person walking randomly around here."

The other agreed with a pout and sigh as they stood up. The two left the floor through a dark room which led to a confined gate with stairs behind it. Once they managed to enter the code, the gate opened letting them pass; the instant they stepped on the stair the gate locked itself once more.

It was almost mid day and Light was bored as hell. After the 39th floor he couldn't go any higher because there were hundreds of codes to enter before he was bale to pass through, and he couldn't figure them all out in one single day. The elevator was the same, as well as the stairs. Was L up there or something? Or was he hiding something important from the group? This kind of pissed Light off considering he wanted to know every little thing about his enemy.

His cell phone began to ring and he answered it boredly. "Moshi moshi." He said

"LIIIIGGGHHHTTTT!" Came the loud happy shriek of a very obnoxious blond girl. It was so loud that Light had to pull the phone away from his ear to keep from breaking his eardrums. "Misa Misa has missed her Light sooooo much! Has Light missed Misa?" The hyper girl asked causing Light to twitch. Why oh why did she have to call today?

"Hello misa, what do you want? This better be important." Light said in a business like voice.

"Of course it's important! Misa Misa wanted to hear her Light's voice!" Misa chirped

"That is not important. Call when you grow a brain." Light said and hung up. After hanging up, he scanned the room as he did countless of times before, and decided to go to the room L had given him for these days that held a television, which somehow didn't let one see the news or anything of the sort. It wasn't like he could actually do anything even if he did get to see the news, there were cameras all over the place.

Light sat on the wine colored couch and flipped on the tv. He watched an anime show called DN Angel for some odd reason and he really didn't know why. Perhaps he was just curious as to why his sister liked it so much as well as her friends. He had to admit it was pretty interesting, but not the best thing he could have watched.

Time ticked very slowly and he was gradually becoming bored, so bored as to just stare blankly at the turned off television with blank clouded eyes. Yup, this was how is day was going, how interesting huh? Now, and only now, did he miss the strange detective he was always chained to.

"What did you say?" A familiar voice echoed throughout the dark cold room. The other two figures looked at the other one and swallowed.

"That Yagami kid was walking through the halls." The first one said.

"Is he back in his room?" The raven asked.

"I think so."

"Good; we can't hve him around us right now. You do understand this don't you Mello?" L asked eyeing the other much younger male.

"Yes."

"You Matt?" L asked catching the red heads attention from the nintendo he held in his hands.

"Uh? Yeah, I know." Matt said

"Then why, praytell, were you two wondering the halls down there?" L asked

"We were bored..."Mello shrugged as if it were nothing. "So I decided that we should explore." He grinned. Grin slowly fading as he saw his idol shake his head in disapproval.

"You could have endangered my suspect by going down there. No, you did indeed put my suspect by not following my orders." L said and Mello shrunk away.

"Sorry..." He apologized. He only ever truly apologized to L, no one else.

"You are forgiven." L said. "Now the two of you, go take your pill." L ordered and the other two sighed and stalked off, Mello mumbling how he hated that stupid pill.

L was now left, again, all alone in the dark room. Eyes glowing in the dark as his thoughts invaded his mind. His heirs, they were his to protect, he knew this; so he had them come over three days before the 27th to make sure they did not do anything drastic. But was it smart, was it really smart, to have them here after having two of them sneak off and endanger others as well as themselves? Time flew by as he got lost in thought.

The next day L was there the moment Light had woken up, chain back in place, everything looking normal. But like always after the 27th, L looked much more pale than usual and seemed even more sickly as well. Light didn't question it though, knowing he wouldn't have gotten an answer from the detective.

"Good morning Light-kun." The detective said, voice sounding horse causing Light to cock his head to the side and raise an eyebrow.

"You alright there L? You sound like you've drunk to much beer and your throats dry as the result." Light said with a smirk

"Just fine Light-kun." L replied. Light frowned, he should have gotten no answer from the detective. What he was suppose to receive was a glare, not a curt answer. But then again, L always did surprise him.

"That's good." Light mumbled half heartedly.

Another month passed and now it was the 27th again. Light was prepared though. When L left in a hurry as it became dark, Light had managed to escape the cuff as L hurried it up and completely forgot his routine.

Light hurried to the door and slowly opened it and scanned the hall for L's figure. The moment he spotted it he begun to quietly follow. He noticed how L's pace had gradually become quicker as well as his breathing and when Light saw L go to the elevator, he entered just a single code and a small case appeared out of nowhere from under the lock. L bit his thumb to the point where it drew blood and let a single drop of the red liquid fall to the case. It seemed to have scanned it and then he entered the elevator and let it close without pushing button.

The only thing that passed through Light's mind was how L had a blood scanner. 'Now how am I going to follow him now?' Light sighed when he suddenly caught sight of a few blood droplets on the shinny floor. With a smirk he walked over, making sure not to step on his only way of following L, and typed in the code he saw L type in. The small box appeared once more but clean. He bent down and swiped all the small blood droplets with his finger and let it drip into the scanner where it scanned and the elevator appeared once more. He entered it and let it close.

It was a long ride up, but Light knew he had to be patient. When the doors finally opened Light took a good look around before stepping out into the cold dark hall. The air was thin and cold sending chills up the males spine. He didn't know why but his whole being told him to leave, to go back on the elevator and go back to the room.

He wouldn't listen though, he was to close to uncover the truth, far to close to go back. He proceeded with his journey and followed the chilling air. He came to a stop as he spotted thick steel/metal door chained locked. There was no way for anyone to get in or out. But, that only applied to those that weren't geniuses like himself and didn't mind taking their time to figure things out.

There were a series of locks and he begun to pick at them whichever way possible. Hours passed and now it was completely dark ,the air colder than ever before. But not the kind of cold as when it snowed, but the cold that pierced the bones. He heard a soft tapping from withing the confined room and wondered what it was.

He didn't have to wonder for long for the door begun to dent as something from the inside begun to hit it with much force. In seconds the door was down and he was sprawled on his back starring up at an unlikely sight.

There above him stood, unmistakable, his enemy, L. His jet black hair standing at odd angles as usual, the bags under his eyes still there, and his milky white skin still intact. But he was different, Light could feel it, sense it, see it.

L wore a black choker around his slender neck, a white button up long sleeved silk shirt that fit snugly on him; some tight black pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Not only what he wore that came to a shock to Light, but his posture, he was standing there in all his tall straight glory. But that wasn't the only shock, his eyes, L's eyes were no longer the stormy grey he was used to seeing. They were a sharp neon blue.

The instant those eyes laid upon Light's form, they returned to normal, though a hint of blue still lingered in them, flickering like a fire.

"Light-kun..." L said, voice silkier than Light ever thought possible, sending chills up Light spine and then going straight to his groin. He felt like smacking himself, stupid body acting up on its own.

"What is Light-kun doing here?" L asked tilting his head to the side, eyes starring curiously at the sprawled boys figure, blue flickering in the dark orbs.

"I'm sorry, I came looking for you." Light said acting out his innocence.

"Light-kun should not disobey my orders of staying confined in your own floor." L said extending a hand to help the younger male up. Light took it and in seconds was up facing L. He felt small and helpless standing next to L and his height.

"I said I was sorry." Light said.

"Either way, Light-kun should leave these premises immediately unless he rather get injured." L warned.

"Why would I..." Light then gasped as L slightly opened his mouth and ran his tongue over his teeth, fangs poking out from the top, smaller ones at the bottom.

"Wha..What the hell?" Light asked, eyes wide.

"I am certain light-kun knows what kind of creature have fangs such as mine." L said, a hint of amusement in his tone of voice as he eyed Light's exposed neck liking his lips; eyes now a dark blue as if getting to its neon color.

" Stop messing with me L. Why the hell are you dressed like that, and those things." Light asked pointing to L's fangs. He felt a bit frightened, but would not show it.

"Hm? Light-kun does not believe me then?"

"Of course not! There are no such things as vampires." Light growled. L hummed and tilted his head tot he side.

"But Light-kun, If Shinigami's exist, who is to say that vampires do not?" L asked. This caught Light off guard. L was right, if Shinigami's existed, then there were other otherworldly creatures out there roaming the streets.

"Does Light-kun believe me now?" L asked

"...I...I..." Light was at a loss for words. He knew he had lost this small battle, but it was not trivial. If L was a vampire, then how could he had not seen Ryuuku?

"Light-kun should know that I am able to read minds." L interjected and Light twitched. Well wasn't that just dandy? He was stuck with a hungry vampire that could read his thoughts. "You should really leave now Light-kun..." L said, voice sounding serious. "I do not wish to hurt you and then later on regret it." L stated honestly.

Light was actually surprised at the raw honesty and worry in L's voice. It was...touching...in a way. Now, should he really leave? He wanted to, and yet at the same time wanted to stay here with L, his enemy.

"Leave now Light-kun..." L said as his eyes narrowed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Light didn't know why but his body didn't move at L's order for him to leave. He knew, oh he knew he was putting his own life in danger, and he didn't care. Something in him told him, urged him to stay and see what would come.

"Yagami-kun..." L warned again, eyes turning an icy blue.

"I'm not going any where L." Light said. Before anyone else could even utter another word, two others appeared out of nowhere on either side of the young Yagami son.

"What is this?" A blond boy growled eyeing Light. "And here I thought I smelled some good blood when it was nothing than blood from a piece of junk." He spat.

"Mello..." Sighed a red head on the other side of Light.

"The two of you, go back to your rooms and take your pill." L ordered.

"But pills don't do shit for us, you know this L. Especially for you, these things," Mello said, presenting a small red circle with some sort of liquid inside. "don't help you." Mello finished.

"Mello, you're being unreasonable." A new voice said. The four men turned to see a boy with white hair and dark eyes like L's standing not to far from them twirling his hair.

"Shut it Near." Growled out Mello.

"Here we go again..." The red head sighed as he pulled out a gameboy and begun to play.

"Leave this instant! Leave or stay for the consequences!" L almost shouted angrily, his voice seeming to freeze everything around them. The three new comers shared a look and turned to leave.

"Are you-"

"Light-kun, I meant you as well." L dead panned, cutting the other off. Light simply glared at him at this.

"I already told you I wont leave." The brunette argued.

Light waited for a reply, but it never came. He stared at L whom had his eyes closed, shoulders slumped, taking deep long breaths. The air seemed to change around them and then did Light notice the two lumps growing from L's back, slowly tearing through the black material. L's eye snapped open, the same neon blue appearing as two large bat like leathery wings appeared from his back. They were pure black, and yet, they held a certain blue hue to them.

"L..." Light said hesitantly. L looked over at Light and his neon eyes glazed over.

"Light-kun should have listened to me." L whispered and appeared right in front of Light, hand cupping the younger ones cheek as they starred each other in the eyes. L's hand slowly lowered itself onto the boys neck, eyes trailing down to stare at it as well.

"L..." Whimpered Light, feeling frightened by the pure hunger in the others eyes. Light could feel something raw radiating from the others body but he couldn't tell what exactly it was.

L on the other hand knew exactly what he felt for the younger boy. He could only stare at wonder at the gorgeous sight in front of him, within his grasp. He wanted so badly to drink the others sweet tasting blood, but the feelings he felt for Light seemed to be holding him back. Just as he was about to sink his sharp teeth into the whimpering and shaking boy's skin, he shut his eyes and reluctantly pulled back.

Light cracked one eye open and looked at L whom had moved a few feet away from him holding his head in one hand as he shook his head. He looked at L with both eyes curiously and worried. He was actually curious as to why he was unmarred. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when L looked at him with mixed emotions. His own eyes widened at being able to see L with such swirling emotions.

"L, what is it?" Wasn't he supposed to be the one that was scared? Not the one asking the one that was attacking him mere seconds ago if they were alright.

"Light-kun, since you will not leave, will you at least go to my room in this floor?" L asked quietly feeling uneasy.

"If you come." Light said instantly.

"..." L never answered, instead he just turned around and begun to walk quietly in the other direction. Light took this as a sign to follow and sped up his pace. Light marveled at what he was seeing.

As he followed L, he felt the atmosphere lighten and the walls begun to take color. It seemed that the further they walked the brighter the color became. From the usual grey to a light blue to a brighter blue until they made their way to a room where a single king-sized bed laid in the center of the room. A large flat screen television on one wall, a desk on the other with a computer. A single bathroom, no windows and a walk-in closet where hung very few attire and, of course, more research equipment as well as hidden doors.

"Is this your real room L?" Light asked.

"Yes Light-kun. Now please lay down in my bed an sleep. I have to use the restroom." L stated bluntly as he went over to the bathroom leaving Light alone in the new room. Light sat on the bed and looked round awkwardly. A new room he would share with L, which he just found out was a vampire. And he has met a few others as well. Why hadn't Ryuk told him of this? Well, that didn't really matter at the moment.

L was trying his best to control his vampire self. It was harder than anything anyone could ever imagine. Especially if the consequence of failing meant hurting the one he loved the most in this world. Sure he cared for his three successors, that is why he had turned them to vampires. Sure they weren't pure vampires like himself; pure bloods were actually very rare in their race. They had died out, killed off, or married into human society.

Back to the story, the first time L had seen Light in person he had fallen in love with both the boys looks, and intelligence. The boy was perfect, other than the fact that he was Kira that is, but that could be fixed easily. Just erase all the boys memories with his powers. He could do this, but it would not bring about justice, the justice he so loyally stood by. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom only to find Light starring through some sketch books. In a flash the sketchbook was out of the boys hands, neon eyes glaring at Light.

"What is Light-kun doing going though my possessions without my permission? Do you have no manners?" L almost hissed.

"You're one to talk." Light mumbled to himself causing L's glare to narrow even further. "I'm sorry, I was bored and saw this so I thought It was alright for me to look at it. You draw really good by the way." Light said giving L a small smirk.

"Thank you Light-kun, that is very kind of you. But I think I know how good I am at certain things." L stated and Light scoffed.

"Even at your vampire state you're still so arrogant and self-centered." Light snorted.

"As are you Light-kun, or does he wish to deny it as he denies being Kira?"

"I'm not Kira!" Light shouted at L, feeling frustrated. No matter how many times he told this to L, L never believed him. And now he knew L could read minds! So why was he denying again? Oh yeah, just to satisfy himself.

"Light-kun, it is futile you do know this do you not?"

"Shut up..." Light grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very well. Good night Light-kun." L said and the lights turned off making the room completely dark. Light was luckily already sitting on the bed, so he laid himself down. L could see in the dark so it was no problem for him at all. He had changed in the restroom to his normal attire, so he could be comfortable in the little amount of sleep he got in this state. When he endured being a vampire on that day it always exhausted his body because he had to turn back to human the instant morning rose. All the switching and preventing made is body sore, not that others ever noticed other than Watari.

Sleep came easy to the two. The instant their heads hit the pillows they were fast asleep. Of course, L had to sleep facing Light in order to keep his wings out of harms way, which folded neatly close to his clothed back.

— —

When morning came Light yawned awake and looked around the new room to find L nowhere in sight. Well, that was new. He stood up and went over to the shower. When he walked out of the room, fully dressed in the same clothes from the day before, and walked through the halls he heard a strange noise from one of the doors.

Light's curiosity was to much and he opened the unlocked door to see the two boys he had seen before naked and one on top of the other rocking back and forth as the other cried out for more. The one moaning being the blond that had insulted him and the one on top of him being the red head that seemed laid back. Light swung the door closed with wide eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt himself get excited. He should not be getting excited over this, not at all.

Light just turned around and begun to make his way down to the hall, trying to calm his racing heart. He quickly found the elevator and headed down to the floor where he worked with everyone else.

"Light-kun, it is nice of you to finally join me." L said the moment Light walked in to the room. L was sitting in his chair in the same position, as he dropped sugar cubes into his hot tea.

"Where's everyone else?" Light asked looking around.

"I had sent them home before I came down, it would be rather suspicious as to why it was that you were not chained to me when I still suspect you to be Kira." L said taking a sip of his drink, and then scrunching up his nose and placing it back down to put more sugar cubes.

Light raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a chuckle. "You know L, you are so..."

"Different? I think I came to acknowledge this when I was born Light-kun." L stated stirring his tea with a lollipop.

"No, not only that...you...you're..." Light just couldn't come up with a word. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to think up a word. There was unique, but that didn't sum it up.

"Light-kun, would you want some breakfast?" This brought Light back from his thoughts and he looked at L.

"Sure." With that L stood up and went to the kitchen and begun to prepare Light some eggs, bacon, and fresh asparagus.

"You can cook?" Light asked flabbergasted as he stood at the door. The only answer he received from the night walker was a blank stare. Well, what other answer would he have expected from someone such as L? So he just sat at the table and waited for his meal.

It didn't take the raven long for him to prepare the food. And soon Light had been served delicious smelling food. Of course, the food was only for him, L had taken a large slice of strawberry cake and sat across from him, legs, as always, drawn up to his chest.

"Itadakimasu." Light muttered before taking a bite and letting his jaw fall to the floor. L looked up at him and tilted his head to the side as he swallowed the bite of cake he had eaten.

"Is something he matter Light-kun?" L asked and Light shook his head quickly after he closed his mouth.

"It's just that...it's...good. No, not good, it's delicious." Light ranted on, and blushed when he saw L smirk in amusement.

"Why thank you Light-kun, I am glad you enjoy my cooking." L said, eyes shimmering. Light felt himself shrink. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't him!..was it? He quietly ate the food that had so wonderfully been prepared for him. Once finished, he was about to stand to wash it when the plates were quickly taken from him by none other than the raven haired vampire detective whom held a spoon in his mouth.

"I can wash it you know." Light huffed frustrated at being treated like a child. L just gave him a small smile, spoon still in mouth, as he turned to wash the plates. Light grumbled about L being a stupid git.

TBC


End file.
